Implantable medical devices, such as electrical stimulators or therapeutic agent delivery devices, have been proposed for use in different therapeutic applications, such as deep brain stimulation (DBS), spinal cord stimulation (SCS), pelvic stimulation, gastric stimulation, peripheral nerve stimulation, functional electrical stimulation. In some therapy systems, an implantable electrical stimulator delivers electrical therapy to a target tissue site within a patient with the aid of one or more electrodes, which may be deployed by medical leads, on a housing of the electrical stimulator, or both.
During a programming session, which may occur during implant of the medical device, during a trial session, or during an in-clinic or remote follow-up session after the medical device is implanted in a patient, a clinician may generate one or more therapy programs (also referred to as therapy parameter sets) that provide efficacious therapy to the patient, where each therapy program may define values for a set of therapy parameters. A medical device may deliver therapy to the patient according to one or more stored therapy programs. In the case of electrical stimulation, the therapy parameters may define characteristics of the electrical stimulation waveform to be delivered.